Prologue
by Rainywolf
Summary: The beginning of a tale. A tale of things no one ever expected


_Disclaimer: This does not follow the actual timeline. It's my own version of the timeline. Therefore some events may not apply, and others may not appear to make sense. There is a reason for everything here. Note also, I do not own the Harry Potter characters listed here. Only my two personal characters Alleurine and Rebekah are my property. This will have a working title later_.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Some things are never meant to be. Others seem predestined, written in the stars. This is both, and neither. It begins in a house. It is not a small house, but rather one that is large and conspicuous. The people who live there, they treat the world as if the world owes them everything. And really, it's all because of one... little... blue... stone. This stone was given as a gift to one of the people, whose name we shall not mention for now, by a very evil man. Or so he once was; a man. The stone itself is harmless, as is the blue glow it emits. It is instead the spell the stone generates. The stone sits on a pedestal, on a wooden table carved with glyphs. The table is in a room. A small room, with only a desk and chair as it's companions. The floor and walls are wood as well, their dark sheen resembling teak. This room is in the far side of the house. But it really doesn't matter how far away the stone is. Once it's triggered, it can be anywhere. Anywhen. Unless it is shattered.  
  
The room belonged to a woman we know as Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa is the wife of Lucius Malfoy and the mother of their son, Draco. One person of course, that no one would ever suspect. For years, twenty to be exact, she played dutiful wife. Attendant to all things whether Ministry of Magic affairs, or the convening of Death Eaters. She sends packages of sweets and pastries to Draco while he is at school, weekly, sometimes more frequently. To all appearances, she is quite normal, for a Malfoy. But she is, nonetheless, not. At all.  
  
And now we come to this. The truth is, Narcissa Malfoy is actually Hortence Van Sant, a powerful Necromancer. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how evil that makes her. Anyhow, she assumed her current name and married Lucius Malfoy, hoping to twist him and his family under the Voldemort's control. Unable to succeed easily on her own; Lucius of course, being very strong willed, she turned to the Dark Lord for help. And so, he gave her the stone. The spell upon it was subtle, and yet dastardly. Slowly it would prey upon the Malfoy men, turning them from o'erweening snobs into cruel, sadistic fiends. Gladly they would work for Voldemort and never would they question why.  
  
Then one night, as Narcissa sat locked away in the room with the stone, Lucius Malfoy awakened suddenly. Sweating, gasping for breath, heart pounding, he knew somehow, that something was terribly wrong. He didn't know what to do about it, but for the oddest reason, he got the incredibly strong feeling he should divorce his wife. He was sure his son would hate him forever if he did. But that was not one of his foremost concerns. At that moment, what Draco thought of him didn't matter. Rising from his bed, he slipped away to the Ministry and informed them of his pending divorce. They asked if he ought not have his wife present, but he demurred. In fact, he was rather adamant.  
  
Puzzled, yet cooperative, they brought forward someone who could finalize the divorce and, as they said, annul any familial spells. Certain times, families had varying spells which perhaps kept them close, allowed for them not to fight, things of that nature. The proceedings went on, and the spells annulled. Because Narcissa had requested the spell against both her son and now ex-husband, it was broken. The abrupt backwash alerted her to what had happened, and she shrieked a curse at Lucius.  
  
She vanished into the night, never to return. Lucius was hospitalized due to trauma and the effects of the curse. Draco was none the worse for wear. The room was locked off and wards were placed. Stubborn as ever, Lucius Malfoy refused to move from his home. Sometimes, late as night, he crosses the wards and stands staring at the shattered remains of his past, lying blue and glittering on the floor.  
  
And so our story begins.  
  
_"By the power of the Dark Lord, filled with his might, A spell to corrupt, to twist and defile, turn that which is good, to evil. To serve him, in life, in death, in eternity"_ – the spell upon the stone. 


End file.
